


Baby Boy

by Poinsettia



Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Body Horror, Drama, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:24:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8336425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poinsettia/pseuds/Poinsettia
Summary: In the end, he kept his promise, just as Kunimasa Madarame kept his. 'I just want an heir.'





	

In the end, he kept his promise, just as Kunimasa Madarame kept his. _I just want an heir._ And he gave him his heir, no strings attached. A beautiful baby boy. Or, at least, that's what the others kept saying. For him, it was just a spotted kitten with freakish green eyes. They said it resembled him. He couldn't see how. Because, last time he checked, he was still human, while this kitten... this thing... 

Gods! Had it really come out of him? He couldn't understand it. He refused to accept it. Never mind that just some weeks ago it had still been his baby. A fluttering presence resting below his heart. And he had sung to it! He had told it stories!

Hold him like this, they said. Support his neck. Don't forget to burp him after you feed him. As if it was a normal baby! 

But there wasn't anything normal about this thing that had come out of his body. Just like nothing had been normal since the day he had woken up and started seeing animals instead of people.

“Ready for the next one?” someone asked. “Because, you'll surely have more, right? I mean, it would be a crime not to have more children when you make such beautiful ones. Right, Kunimasa? What do you want next, another boy or a girl?”

A cry shut them up. Pitiful mewling that broke everyone's heart save his. 

“My goodness, Norio!” 

Several hands were instantly there, taking it from his punishing grasp. 

“Don't you see you are hurting him! What were you thinking! Hush, baby boy. It's all right. It's all right, now. Mama is just a tiny bit distressed. Don't cry. It's all right.”

But, the thing is, it wasn't.

**Author's Note:**

> [First written 2006, edited 2016.]


End file.
